Conventional methods for modifying dies for extrusion of honeycomb bodies include plunge electrical discharge machining of the dies by use of a tool electrode. Such conventional methods are known to provide an extrusion die configured to produce a honeycomb body with cell walls that increase in width with increasing proximity to the outer periphery of the honeycomb body.